


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by fandom_overlord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vice-captain Kageyama, captin hinata, i died while writing this, oylmpics, word fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_overlord/pseuds/fandom_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Think I Wanna Marry You..." </p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry I'm real trash for proposal fics and I Just had to write one :/</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

The audience cheered as Hinata stood up from the court. Sweat dripped from his slim, fatigued face as he drew in his quick breaths, he stared at one spot on the court across from his as his chest heaved. The Ball. The ball was on the floor. 

"Yesss!" he screamed, euphoria flooding his body as a wave of people ran onto the court, cheering. Tears gushed down his face and mixed with sweat, sobs racking through his body as a familiar scream of victory echoed from behind him. Familiar cheers of encouragement radiated out as an old set of friends cheered for their victory.

"Sets, 3-2" The announcer boomed across the screaming gym "With a one set difference, Japan has won the World Olympics!" The crowd roared; family, friends, and teachers all screaming in passion. 

Before Hinata knew what was happening, he felt his body move against gravity; he was being picked up. He found his wet, sweat covered lips connect with an all too familiar pair of thinner warm ones. This moment made Hinata smile as more tears fell, blurring his vision as he shut his eyes briefly.  
Strong, sweat soaked arms wrapped around Hinata's waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. As the cheering from the crowed got louder, they broke apart, only to be tackled by their teammates in a flurry bodies pressed against them. Laughs, cheers, and sobs of happiness resounded through the court as they celebrated. The other team, Italy, stood idly as the cheers from the other team rubbed salt in the wound.

"Kageyama!" Hinata cried "We won!" The emotion in his voice clear as day.

Kageyama's smile radiated in reply to the boy's pure happiness. Tears slowly began to form in the very corner of his eyes. "Yah, we did" He replied gently, ecstatic smile turning in to one of pure, genuine love. Love for the game. Love for his team. And his love for Hinata. The teams doggy-pile like cluster faded into a slue of hugs and passion-cries. The reality sunk in even more. They had won the Olympics. 

The moment of happiness was interrupted as the elevated ref blew his whistle "Line Up!"

Kageyama smiled as the whole team quickly found their way in line, Kageyama smiled yet again as he took his spot in line, right beside Hinata, beside the captain; vice-captain. The arena quieted as the team bowed in unison thanking the other team, and more importantly, the refs. Moving over to the stands, the sight of the other team being officially dismissed filled their vision. Bowing heavily in thanks, their smiles radiated their tear soaked faces. The team buzzed with chatter as everyone lined up in front of the net, the ten foot line to be exact. One man stepped out in front of the others as Kageyama felt an uncomfortable emptiness at his side. The team cheered as the trophy was handed to Hinata, sealing their win with a singular, solid gold trophy labeled 'world champions'.  
Kageyama stepped away, drawing the attention of a singular camera. He made his way slowly over to the coach, walking as if he had some important business to attend to. A nervous-happy smile crashed over his love filled eyes came in contact with the coach's. The camera followed the whereabouts of the vice-captain; confused about what was going on. The coach smiled as if communicating to the setter with only a visual. His right hand was shoved into his pocket. His hand fiddled around in the pocket for a second until his face brightened; with a look of accomplishment, he pulled out a small white box, roughly the size of the setter's inner palm.  
By now, Hinata's attention had been turned to Kageyama, many wondering just what in the hell he was doing, only a select few actually fully understanding what was about to go down. Shakily, he took the box and nodded to the coach in thanks. He turned around only to be faced with a confused Hinata staring at him, perplexity ridden over his face as intensely whispered to the setter.

"Kageyama!" The boy barked, oblivious of what Kageyama was preparing to do "Get in line!"

Kageyama only smiled at the middle-blocker, as he walked over to him slowly, ignoring the smaller's whispered demands and pleas to get back in line. As he neared Hinata the boy became more worried and annoyed, just what in the hell was he doing?

"Kageya-" he finally snapped quietly, about to tell him off, but quickly being interrupted by the very man himself.

"Hinata," he cooed calmly, stopping in front of the captain as he took his free hand; smiling all the while. "You know I love you right?"

Hinata nodded dumbfoundedly, awkwardly looking around as he replied, a light blush dusting across his cheeks "Tobio- not here" he whispered, the Trophy being taken to the side by one of their fellow teammates "there are people and cameras here" self-consciousness was obvious in his voice, almost worrying the man in front of him.

"Trust me, it was planned" he chuckled as the camera that was projecting the onto the big screen focused on them, proof everything that's happening is going to be recorded. 

The crowd settled as the aforementioned cameras took in the whole scene. Breaths fluttered and evened as footing was shifted. All that could be heard was the murmuring of the stadiums occupants and Kageyama's now projected words.  
Kageyama slowly fell onto one knee, pulling out the white box and opening it as the whole auditorium gasped, Shouyo felt tears well in his eyes joy overcame him. Slowly, hecovered his mouth with his hands, fighting back tears as Kageyama, his lover, spoke.

"Hey Shou, I think I wanna marry you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for my inactivity but here! To show you I'm not dead and very well alive!
> 
>  
> 
> This also may or may not be making up for my lack of updates in 154 days but trust me! I'm working on the next chapter!  
> I m s o r r y t h i s i s s u c h t r a s h


End file.
